


【快客强尼x哈尔】邪恶永恒

by Luiz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·ABO设定，A 强尼 x O 哈尔·涉及sinhal及红绿





	【快客强尼x哈尔】邪恶永恒

<<<

“你闻上去没有哈罗德那么甜，”强尼伸长了舌头缓慢地舔舐过哈尔的后颈，“但尝起来还不错，让我猜猜你能不能就这么射出来？”

“操你。”哈尔咬牙喘息。

 

<<<

他回来得不太是时候。

Omega的发情期让使他只想回家好好休息一下，鉴于之前退出联盟的事他选择静悄悄地回来，但地球的异变让他措手不及，他老远瞧见了与自己相似的绿色身影，他甚至看到了赛尼斯托。

发生了什么？

狂暴的红色闪电击中了他。

 

“Omega甜蜜的发情期，Huh？”戴着让人不忍吐槽的奇特审美的头罩的男人上下抛着他的绿灯戒指，调笑着看向被反缚住双手跪在地上的哈尔，哈尔看不见站在背后的男人的表情，但他能听到声音，“你当然得来找我们帮忙了，对不对？别担心，我会好好帮你的。”

“滚你的。”哈尔轻喘，这可不太妙，他的发情期已经开始了，即使他已经努力隐忍了，自己的信息素还是丝丝缕缕地渗透了出来。

“令人惊讶，小哈罗德也有态度这么强硬的一天。”强尼甩手扔掉了戒指，欺身上前摁住了哈尔，Omega的后颈被强迫露出，腺体和血管都在皮肤下突突地跳动，Alpha危险的气息呼在上面，同时压迫性的信息素也猛地铺散开来，哈尔本能地僵硬服从。

他尝试召唤自己的戒指，但混蛋强尼把它扔的太远了——无心或是故意，头被强制摁下使他能瞥见身后的房间角落，灯戒在那里散发着虚弱的绿光。

“你闻上去没有哈罗德那么甜。”强尼伸长了舌头缓慢地舔舐过哈尔的后颈腺体，激得身下人不住颤抖。Alpha的信息素在密闭的房间里肆无忌惮地来回冲撞，像是模仿速跑者的常用招式那样试图烧干可怜的Omega。这很有效，身处发情期的身体本就瘫软无力，私处早已开始分泌液体，而Alpha的刺激加重了这一切，哈尔觉得身体滚烫，信息素在逐渐脱离自己的控制。

意志力，他头昏脑涨地想，意志力。

“但尝起来还不错。”强尼满意地舔了舔嘴。眼下哈尔只穿着一件薄汗衫，他的夹克似乎在这之前就被强尼脱掉并扔了——他不清楚，因为醒来后便是如此了，或许和他的灯戒一样也被扔到了这个房间的某个角落里。

Alpha的信息素还在侵入着哈尔，叫嚣着让他臣服，牛仔裤有些紧绷了，长久的跪姿也让他的膝盖生疼。

隔着牛仔布料的揉搓让他挣扎颤动，哈尔只能确定自己的内裤早就湿了，而强尼的手指则在臀缝位置上打转，他湿热的吐息喷在哈尔耳边，在哈尔想偏头躲开时强硬地制止了他，“令人惊讶，以往你这会儿可已经湿透了。”

“操你。”哈尔咬牙逼出短语，头被摁着转向速跑者，脸颊擦过后者的嘴唇，他终于头一次看清了后者的面孔，强尼仍没摘下他的头罩，只是那双眼睛在护目镜下终于显露出了蓝色，这让哈尔有了一瞬间的失神。

强尼大笑着撕开了他的衣服。

 

“我开始承认你和我们的权戒者不一样了，在这个宇宙你叫什么？绿灯？”强尼玩着哈尔的胸肉，曲起手指捏起了Omega的乳头，大拇指同时擦过乳尖，松开手后他满意地看着乳首充血挺立，颜色鲜艳得能滴出血来。现在他们面对面了，哈尔赤裸的上身布满了青紫和咬痕，Omega的胸膛随着自身的喘息上下起伏，他忍不住舔舐起了刚被他揉捏过的乳珠。

这具躯体已经是他的了，但躯体的主人仍不屈地看着他，眼神即使被情欲吞噬也带着莫名的坚定，这让强尼感到不快，非常不快，征服欲蓦得燃烧，“你不恐惧？它的燃料是什么？”

“意志力。”哈尔喘息着开口，他看向强尼，眼中闪烁着挑衅的光芒，“……我是绿灯侠，我可有着超越常人的意志力。”

强尼忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，凶狠从他的眼底升起。有意思，太有意思了，让他想想要是他的小戒指这会儿会怎么样？——哦，他会啜泣乞求，会可怜兮兮地瑟缩在他面前，但同时带着对情欲的渴望和索求。不需要强尼的要求，他会主动把自己敞开送上来。

哈罗德胆小顺从，因为他很清楚辛迪加的罪犯能做出什么。

速跑者猛地捏住Omega的下巴，欺身碾压对方的嘴唇。哈尔发出被哽住的呜咽，唇齿被对方灵活的舌头撬开，他的口腔被入侵，津液不受控地流出，同时强尼的另一只手顺着哈尔的腰线滑进他的裤子，Omega的后穴早已分泌好了足够的液体，这使得Alpha的手指毫不费力地插了进去，他只插了一根手指，但没给人任何准备时间地长驱直入进去，然后贴着内壁开始了震动。

哈尔的尖叫被堵在两人的口腔中间，强尼捏着他下巴的手不知何时挪到了他的颈后，霸道地压着哈尔不能从这个吻中抽身，直到哈尔几乎窒息时才放开他。哈尔溺水得救般张着嘴大口呼吸，窒息感让他的精神更加涣散，片刻后他才意识到自己靠在了侵犯他的人的肩上。

他颤抖着起身，想离强尼远一点，但被后者搂住腰肢摁了回来，Alpha的信息素早就充盈了整个房间，对于发情期的Omega来说无异于强力的催情剂，渗进毛孔的信息素居高临下地让他臣服、要他毫无保留地敞开自己，但哈尔还在抗争，他全部的意志力都用来阻挡自己的信息素彻底释放与之相融，不过这也是全部了，他没法阻挡更多的事情。

Alpha单手抚摸起他的后背，一路向下扒下了Omega的裤子，这下后者的身体一览无余，强尼能看到哈尔翘生生的臀部，而他的手指隐没在臀缝之中。

于是他又加入了三根手指，摸着肠壁一同开启了震动，哈尔的头顶着他的肩，粗喘中夹带起了轻啜，强尼满意地勾起唇角，另一只手掐着哈尔的臀肉把他掰开得更多，兴奋让他的手指不由自主地加快了速度，而后者显然没经历过这个，忍不住尖叫着让他停下。

“不不不，这可不是这么玩的，我的小绿灯。”Alpha叼住了哈尔的耳垂，眼神却瞥向了Omega颈后腺体所在的皮肤上，他猜得不错，这是个未被标记的香甜的Omega，他的大脑飞速转动，回想着那些他折磨与摧残过的人。

意志力越强硬对速跑者而言反而更好，罪犯辛迪加乐于亲眼见证意志力的毁灭。

“让我猜猜是不是没人这么操过你——还是说他们玩腻了？网格说你原来也是联盟的一员，但现在他们不要你了。”强尼抽出手指，捞起哈尔在他的脸上拍了拍，Omega的脸色潮红，水色在眼眶中打转，但始终坚强地没有滴落，然而这只增加了Alpha的征服欲。与欺负权戒者不同，强尼开始期待绿灯侠崩溃的样子了。

“我在网格那儿看到了‘宇宙军团’的名字，那个杀了哈罗德的黄色家伙似乎认识你，他是你的老相好吗？”

“闭嘴……唔！”哈尔惊呼了一声，他被调换了姿势，整个人跪趴在地上，臀部高高翘起，羞耻感蒸腾而上。然而他甚至无法动弹，双手被缚在身后使得他的胸口和脸部紧贴着地面，冰凉的地板和Omega滚烫的身躯产生了鲜明对比，身体的敏感度加倍提升，而此时挣扎扭动在旁人眼里无异于诱惑欢迎，他只能僵硬等待着Alpha下一步的动作。

强尼的性器弹出，对准Omega的后穴插入，紧致的甬道并非他熟悉的那个，但他游刃有余，双手卡着哈尔的胯骨开始抽插，逐渐适应后加快了速度，幅度也越加猛烈。肉体的撞击声加大，哈尔的身体随着每一次的撞击不受控地前后移动，敏感的胸口和粗糙冰凉的地板摩擦产生了难以忽视的快感，再加上被填满的欲望，羞恼、耻辱与快感在他的脑中交汇碰撞，灼烧着所剩无几的意识，呻吟从他的嘴中不断泄露。

身为速跑者的Alpha找到了让身下躯体猛烈颤抖的点，对准那里恶劣地用上了不至于烧毁对方的神速力，耳中的尖叫声拔高，他满意地舔舔嘴，放开已经被按出印记的胯骨，一只手拉起绑住对方双手的粗绳，加大了前后撞击的幅度，阴茎整根拔出又整根没入， Omega被操出了大量的水，顺着腿根流到了地上，场面淫糜得让人膨胀。

强尼另一只手抽打起哈尔的臀瓣，手感令他兴奋，那里的皮肤很快变得红肿，而不自觉地试图逃开这一惩罚的人只会被拉回来更用力地操弄，体内的阴茎顶到了更深的地方，哈尔紧闭着眼侧脸紧贴在地上，呼吸成为一件困难的事，他只能无助喘息。

而强尼也终于找到了他目标的那个入口。

停顿下来的速跑者让哈尔得到了两秒休息时间，但他马上便意识到不对，体内的性器碰到了某个入口，他猛地睁开眼没命挣扎。

“停下！别！你敢——”

强尼放声大笑，在Omega惊恐而绝望的喊叫中撞进了他的生殖腔，Alpha阴茎的头部迅速胀大，满满当当地卡住了腔口。

他结住了哈尔，喷射的精液被尽数堵在Omega的子宫里。

“你知道，我本来只是想玩玩的，”强尼一手握着哈尔的手臂，一手捞起摁住了他的脖子，绿灯侠的头部被迫扬起，身体弯成了一个美妙的弧度，“但我改变主意了，权戒者不在了，你可以代替他。别担心，宝贝，我会说服终极人他们的，要知道我们优待Omega，尤其是怀孕的那种。”

说话的气息喷吐在Omega的后颈上，随后他张开嘴，牙齿深深扎进搏动的腺体。

那一刻，哈尔的信息素再也收不住了，猛地散发出来与Alpha的纠缠在一起，醉人芬芳。强尼没再听到对方的回应，只有后者仰头呼吸不畅的哽咽和浑身不住的抖动，他摁住哈尔脖子上的手向上摸了摸，摸到了一片潮湿。

他哭了。

 

标记完成后强尼退出了哈尔的身体，任由对方失去支撑倒在地上。他站起来收拾了一下自己，离开前最后瞥了一眼昏迷的Omega。

 

<<<

哈尔半梦半醒间感到有什么盖到了自己的身上，柔软温暖，带着熟悉的味道。

“It’s ok……”

有什么人在说话，声音温柔。

他再度陷入沉睡。

 

<<<

赛尼斯托出现在众人面前时所有人都戒备起来，而看清他怀里抱着的是什么后闪电侠第一个冲到他们前面对着黄灯首领愤怒大吼。

“你对哈尔做了什么？！”

许久不见的地球绿灯静静地躺在赛尼斯托怀里，灯戒和制服还穿戴在身上，制服外盖着哈尔·乔丹几乎不离身的棕色夹克。

赛尼斯托穿透玻璃从空中缓缓落下，新的瞭望塔还没有修好，这里是卢瑟借给他们的卫星。

“收起你的愤怒，速跑者，我救了他。”赛尼斯托坦然地面对闪电侠和他身后众人充满敌意的目光，“告诉我你们还有医疗室。”

“发生了什么？”神奇女侠戴着她的真言套索上前一步，目光透露着询问。

“……他被标记了。”沉默两秒后黄灯首领妥协了，“是在发情期，而且那个强行标记他的人已经死了。”

所有人都震惊地看着他，站在最前面的巴里低头清楚地看见了哈尔脸上的青紫和伤痕，“那他——”

“很糟糕，他的热潮期还没过去，标记后的链接还没稳定就被强行割断，即使对于一个绿灯侠来说也不能完全靠意志力挺过去。”赛尼斯托不耐烦地皱眉，“你们是想继续在这里站着聊天，还是领我去医疗室。”

 

“我必须说，谢谢你，赛尼斯托，谢谢你救了哈尔。”超人站在赛尼斯托身边对他说，神情担忧地看着病床，钢骨在扫描哈尔的身体情况，而其他人站在一边避免打扰。卢瑟捐助的新瞭望塔虽然令人不快，但所幸设备齐全。

赛尼斯托双手交叉在胸前，他瞥了一眼超人，回过头继续凝望着躺在病床上的哈尔，“我不能带他回黄灯军团，而我也不相信守护者们，所以我只能来找你们——”

钢骨似乎为了避免灯戒对扫描的妨碍而伸手摘下了哈尔的戒指，随后他愣住了，制服消失后Omega身体上布满的痕迹暴露了出来，昭示着经历的一切。人群中发出了吸气声，闪电侠攥紧了拳头，回头冲着赛尼斯托低吼：“谁做的？！”

赛尼斯托看着他没说话，气氛紧张的沉默中蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音响起：“强尼？”

众人惊讶地回头，而赛尼斯托微微颔首，“我已经用灯戒给他简单治疗过了，剩下的就交给你们了。”他转身离开，挡住在门外偷偷摸摸想要刺探里面情况的沙赞，临走前回头看了他们一眼，“——我必须走了，宇宙还需要我看护。下次路过如果乔丹还没恢复的话，我会来看看的。”

他离开，留下沉默的众人。

 

巴里进来时屋里静悄悄的，只有心电记录仪一闪一闪地亮着绿光。灾后的重建工作十分繁忙，在确定哈尔的情况稳定后他们不得不回到各自的岗位去，而闪电侠在忙碌后抽了个间隙跑了回来。

哈尔看上去没有任何苏醒的征兆，但热潮器总算过去了，一开始混乱起伏的信息素也平静了下来，现在只剩下输液来以防脱水。夹克被巴里好好地叠放在了一旁的柜子上，上面放着他的绿灯戒指。

巴里十指交叉坐在椅子上，神色凝重，他一直知道哈尔是个Omega，但从没想过这样的事情会发生在他身上。担忧歉疚愤怒围绕着他，有些情绪来得莫名，这让他难得的有点暴躁。

最终他叹了口气站起来，检查一遍仪器的数据和输液的进度。他犹豫地伸出手，撩起沉睡的人的刘海。

触碰到的皮肤冰凉而带有薄汗，闪电侠缓慢地弯腰，在哈尔的额头落下一吻。

“没事了（It’s ok）。”

他轻声说。

 

 

END


End file.
